


Loving my Sin

by YukiDSummer



Category: SHINee
Genre: 2min - Freeform, Fluff, Memories, Multi, Smut, jongkey - Freeform, remembering the past, slight henber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDSummer/pseuds/YukiDSummer
Summary: How I met an angel that excepted my sin…than he became a feather.          -Kibum





	

Kibum POV~  
   
Once a December, I fell in love. Just like today I was walking all alone, but my angel was doing the same thing. He was smiling like a fool that day, when I walked passed him. Making me want to look back at the smile once more. He looked so…full of life.  
   
I met his eyes when I turned around he looked backed at into mine. We stood there on the streets just facing one another. His angelic features were so breathtaking. When he smiled, I just walked away. If I think back I should have smiled at the angel. Never less I forgot about him for year, until an unforgettable wedding.   
   
"Hey Key meet my cousin Jonghyun" Taemin said. The bride to my best pal Minho in my opinion though.  
   
I looked at the boy Taemin was introducing to me. He was the…Angel from before. Wow the world is small to be able to meet him like this.  
   
"Hey"  
   
"What Up?"  
   
"Everything on top of us that’s what's up! SONNN!!" gosh was that to much?  
   
He laughed. Why does it sounds so Angelic, I'm so whipped for his face and voice.  
   
'' I have to go!" I squeaked. After sounding like a boy going thru puberty, I went to the bar area, "hey Llama serve me a Apple Martini and how's the fam?"  
   
(Ingredients:  
1.25 oz. Smirnoff Green Apple  
0.25 oz. apple schnapps  
1 splash(es) sour mix  
1 slice(s) apple  
Directions:  
Add vodka, sour mix and apple juice. Shake with ice and strain into a pre-chilled martini glass. Garnish with an apple slice.  
   
From )  
   
"Snoppie is well but goldfish is sick." She said. We started talking about life as she made my favorite concoction. I can't believe I missed little Amy's 5th birthday. I missed everything, being a workaholic isn't a benefit for my social life. I use to be that guy who had so many friends, now I'm reduced to a guy who's meet friends kids birthday. And I'm still Single while my friends are married and happy.  
   
I took at least 5 Martini into my system before I left for the dance floor. I danced for some time until I felt hands griping my waist tightly, but not tightly enough to leave bruises.  
   
I slowly swayed, moving myself to the beat, and the Stanger followed, his heated gaze never leaving me. I wanted to coward to his gaze, but I had foolishly chose to encourage him.   
   
I had found himself moving closer, so I could be flush against this 'mystery man.' But the Stanger felt like that wasn't enough. So the Stanger turned me around to face him.  
   
 Making me notice his Dark brown hair.  
   
Slowly bringing his lips to mine, kissing me harshly, in a fast pace that made me moan into the kiss.  
   
It didn't take long for the kiss to intensify. There was so much want, and so much lust behind the kiss. He bit the my bottom lip, eliciting a moan from me and causing my lips to slightly part. The brown haired male took this as an opening and slid his tongue into my mouth, exploring every inch of my mouth with his tongue.  
   
The brown hair male started grinding or bodies. I couldn't help but moan into his mouth as the Stanger continued his moments hasher. His hands moved to grip my ass. He broke the kiss, and started massaging my ass and kissing down my neck. As he slowly, bit my neck while continued his pace on my ass.     
   
My  knees buckled as overwhelming pleasure washed over me, and I felt as if my abdomen tighten as if I were about to come.  
   
He gripped firmly onto me, and if he hadn't been holding me so firmly I would have probably be passed out on the floor.  
   
"Let's get out of here," He whispered, his voice husky and filled with lust. But some how it sounded so Angelic and familiar.  
   
"Mine or yours" I asked.  
   
"Mine"  
   
   
   
   
   
   
Third Person~  
   
Cold air hit Key skin as Jonghyun took off his pants, revealing my sponged bob boxer. But you can really see the bulge growing.  
   
The Jonghyun smirked, especially when key buried his face into the covers from embarrassment.  Key wasn't the type to have sex when ever, n]because he still a virgin.  
   
Jonghyun licked his lips at the sight because holy fuck.   
   
"I-It's weird. I'm kind of still a Virgin " Key shyly said.  
   
The sight of key's pink, virgin hole, dripping with clear discharge, and smells absolutely delicious and sweet.  
   
Jonghyun got some liquid with his index finger before sucking on it, letting out a content hum at the sweet taste.   
   
Jonghyun massaged Key's inner thigh all of a sudden, making him feel like putty. Key moaned, because that was his sensitive spot.  
   
Jonghyun was surprised that from such a small and simple action, Key leaked way more, the clear liquid even oozing down his legs.  
   
Key eyes widened when the sound of a zipper reached his ears and he couldn't help but to glance at Jonghyun Huge Dick.  
   
Key could barley process everything, when Jonghyun pumped his cock for a while before positioning the tip at Key's wet entrance  
.   
"Ready?" The younger male took in deep breaths, trying to control his breathing.   
   
"R-Ready-!" Key wasn't even ready when Jonghyun  pushed in his shaft inside Key, filling the other to the brim.   
   
"Oh…My F-ing God!!!!!" The younger male screamed, fisting the covers in his hands.   
   
Jonghyun was still shaky after he'd pushed himself inside Key, too surprised at how warm and tight his walls are.  
   
"It's okay, tell me when I can move okay?"  
   
Key nodded timidly, shifting his hips so that he can be a bit more comfortable.  
   
After a few minutes, Key nodded his head. "M-Move"  
   
The less dominate male bit on his bottom lip, trying to suppress the cries. How can people on the receiving end even like se-  
   
Holy Gosh  
   
"Fuck!" Jonghyun smirked. Knowing he has hit Keys prostate.  
   
The older placed his hands on key's slightly protruding hipbones as leverage before thrusting in and out of Key's ass in a slow pace -a pace that Key was comfortable with. But once he got used to it," Faster Master or daddy what ever Fuck!"  
   
"Daddy Is fine" Jonghyun manage to say between thrust.  
   
The bed creaked with every thrust, hitting the walls good things the walls are noise proof.  
   
 "Daddy please, harder! Go faster and deeper, please!" Key begged, desperate.  
   
With every thrust, Jonghyun managed to hit Key's prostate, making the latter a moaning mess on the bed.   
   
"Baby do you like getting fucked by daddy?" Jonghyun breathed out, sweat trickling down his skin.   
   
"I-It fe-feels good- ahh Daddy!"   
   
Key felt his orgasm slowly building, the coil at the pit of his stomach tightening. Jonghyun sensed it too, since he fasten his pace, obscene squelching noises filling the air.   
   
"I'm going to cum, Daddy. I'm going to cum."  
   
Key cummed, white spurts of cum soiling the bed sheets, some reaching his chest. At the same time, the younger clenched around Jonghyun, making the latter orgasm too, emptying himself inside the other.   
Pants filled the still air as they came down from their high.  
   
To tired to clean both Key and himself. Jonghyun lay down next to Key wrapping his arms around key.  As seconds latter falling into deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic of my series called: "Is this love?" When you see the others please read them…I hope it brings you entertainment


End file.
